


Fun With a Friend

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [10]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Song Inspired, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Stuart go to the cinema. Loads of fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

Jackie was excited. Stuart had agreed to go and see Hairspray with her, but rather than go to Cineworld in Glasgow, he suggested they go to the Vue cinema in Hamilton as he had an appointment in Hamilton that afternoon.

Jackie readily agreed as she just wanted to see the film. She had saw several stage productions of the musical and had a copy of the original film with Ricki Lake as Tracey Turnblad. In all, she was a Hairspray junkie.

They got there for the first screening on the Monday morning after it opened and were surprised to be the first ones in the screen. Settling down to watch the previews and adverts at the start of the film, they thought others would soon begin to fill the room. They were mildly surprised to find they were still the only ones in the room when the film started.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jackie dragged Stuart out of his seat the minute Tracey began to sing Good Morning Baltimore and the pair began dancing amongst the seats and right down the front at the screen.

They had such a great time that after the film had finished, they couldn't stop laughing, which was strange as they usually discussed how hot the actors were in the film.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray  
> This is inspired by the fun I had when I went to see Hairspray. In fact, this is pretty much what happened.


End file.
